Hard Rain
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: She waits for him to return from his mission in the rain.


Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my stories! Well I wrote this one yesterday, I was in a depreased mood for some reason or another, but If came up with this. My boyfriend broke up with me last week and I was thinking about him and his new girlfriend, and I guess my emosions got the better of me, even though I've moved on to another guy who flirts with me in my third period. Even though I wrote this out of saddness I made shore it ended sweet, cause I hate stories that start and end sad. It just brings you down more. So here it is, tell me if you like it okay!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HARD RAIN

By:Regina Guthrie

Age: 13

October 3rd 2007 (But I wrote it yesterday so it would be October, 2nd 2007)

The rain came gushing down from the darkend skies.But there, Shesat unter a small old cherry blossom tree. Getting soaked by the rain that felt like a river comeing down on her, for it was comeing all at once, non-stop...Depressing. Where was he? When would he return to her? Thunder stuck the skies in a matter of seconds and lit up the whole sky,

Hard rain...

It made evrything seem impossible to over come, as if life was a waste of space in her eyes. Rain, as if it was related to crystal tears that had yet to be shown. There to snach happyness from everyone's grip, expesally hers. There to swallow her whole. As if she was being erased by the rain it's self. It was a horrible felling.

Hard rain...

She wished it would go away and uncover the sunny day, for there things were peaceful and loving as of her Shirou-chan. If the sun would come back she was sure he would too. But she had been waiting for two hours now. It seemed as though it wasn't coming back, he wasn't coming home. The rain soaked the baby blue fabric that held her bun in place. It fell to the ground because of the extra weight.

Hard rain...

She thought she felt something fall down her soft fleshy check. Was it the rain? Or her tears longing for him to return. She longed for him to have her in his reach... as she loned to have him in hers. Why did he have to go on the mission... why not someone else... It was as if when he departed her he took her heart along side him.

Hard rain...

A tear strolled down her face slowly living a path in which it touched. He had always been there for her.After she left to the acadamy to the instant with Aizen. In the end it was he who she loved so dearly, it was he who had brought her back. He called out to he mind and she opened her flunching eyes to the sight of his face, and relized where she had gone wrong, which was the instant she left from under his protective wing, she had left to early and had payed the price.

Hard rain...

Now he was gone, hopefully to return. "Shirou-chan" She whispered into the cold wind as it drifted her voice away with it. In her heart she knew, she knew he wouldn't leave her, he would come back like he promised many times. He promised before he had left. "Three days" He had told her three days to wait and she'd be back in he's arms. But today was the third day, and he was two hours late.

Hard rain...

With a sniffle she closed mher eyes praying he was alright. Then, it happened, his strong arms embrassed her and his lips touched her neck softly not to brake the piece of art he was intrusted with. Her eyes widdened from surrprise and then softened by his touch. She turned around lifting her head slightly. It was him, the one she longed for, her Shirou-chan. "I missed you" He whispered in her eye as he kissed it. The last rain drop fell. "Me too" She managed to squeak outbefore being intaked by a kiss of love and protectiveness.

The ran had finally stopped and the sun came back...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So what do you think? Did I mangae to do good or did I suck. It was 2:00 am when I wrote this, so It might sound alittle over the top. I tend to have that happen when I write at night. That's how you can tell if I wrote something in the day or at night. Well please review if you like and I might end up writing back. So don't be surprised!


End file.
